


Karasuno believes that lie?

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Tobio and his little family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oikawa is Iwaizumi's babysitter because Iwa doesn't want a caregiver, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Texting, This whole thing is about Kageyama but he isn't even there, age regressor iwaizumi hajime, he like tobio and that is canon, it's never age play but tags for exposure, tobio is a mess and not even in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Oikawa is once again impressed by Karasuno, but this time not by their skills.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Tobio and his little family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Karasuno believes that lie?

Oikawa knew Karasuno was missing a few screws, but this was on another level of idiocracy. 

He glances down at the list on his phone, again to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving himself.

_Kageyama Tobio - Neutral_

They couldn't be so stupid to consider that, right?

Kageyama Tobio, the text definition of a little, was put onto Karasuno's rooster as a neutral?

A laugh bubbles up his chest escaping as a snort. If anyone else would've been in his room ,except Iwa, his face would be burning bright red. Luckily even his parents had gone out on a date. 

Tooru clicked the power and home button to take a screenshot of the rooster. The brightness of his phone lit up his darkroom. Squinting his eyes to get adjusted to the change, he pulls his phone back to his face. 

Flipping through his phone, Tooru finds his messages with Iwa-Chan.

_To Iwa-Chan: {png}_

_To Iwa-Chan: Look at that little brat!!!!!_

Oikawa keeps humming while he waits for the reaction from his best friend.

_From Iwa-Chan: I mean, he could be a neutral. We were only around him when he was twelve, and classifications happen when you turn fourteen._

_To Iwa-Chan: are you doubting my caregiver sense (♥︣ ︵ ♥᷅) ??????_

_From Iwa-Chan: yes_

"Yes, bla bla," the caregiver grouches to himself.

_To Iwa-Chan: I knew you were a little sooooo (︡• ⍨•︠)_

_From Iwa-Chan: no, you didn't, and what do your caregiver sense even tell you about Kageyama?_

_To Iwa-Chan: Smart!! We are gonna compare our senses!! Then there is no way we can get it wrong_

_From Iwa-Chan: no, just tell me why you think he's a little_

Smiling at his screen, Oikawa quickly types down his mini-essay; he has already prepared why Kageyama Tobio is actually a little. 

_To Iwa-Chan: 1) milk addict, and only babies like milk_

_From Iwa-Chan: that's real stupid, and you know it, Oikawa._

Iwaizumi is no fun

_To Iwa-Chan: Fine, but studies show littles drink more milk than any other group_

_From Iwa-Chan: See that's a real fact, but it still doesn't prove he's a little._

_To Iwa-Chan: I'm not FINISHED_

_To Iwa-Chan: gosh, the rudeness of littles_

_From Iwa-Chan: I will block you._

_To Iwa-Chan: as I was saying_

_To Iwa-Chan: 2) he's a big grump_

_To Iwa-Chan: 3) Tobio is such a brat as well_

_From Iwa-Chan: this isn't proof, shittykawa_

_To Iwa-Chan: fine_

_To Iwa-Chan: he wet the bed during training camp, and It usually takes littles longer to grow out of it since their biology_

_From Iwa-Chan: he was 12!!! Yeah sure, it takes longer for littles to grow out of accidents when their big, but he was a little kid_

_To Iwa-Chan: are you going to play devil's advocate for everything I say_

_From Iwa-Chan: Yes, now continue._

_To Iwa-Chan: ugh rude_

_To Iwa-Chan: Kindaich mentioned that Kageyama changed drastically through his third year, and that was the year he would've been classified_

_Iwa-Chan is typing_

Rapidly Oikawa types out his finishing thought before Iwa could try to scold him for making assumptions.

_To Iwa-chan: But that might not just be the cause of his classification_

_To Iwa-chan: I'm sure other stuff might've happened as well but he probably felt really vulnerable getting his classification papers back and see that he is little, so he turned into a tyrant_

_From Iwa-Chan: you are most likely right_

Tooru almost drops his phone from that message. 

_To Iwa-Chan: really??????_

_To Iwa-chan: well I know I'm right I'm just surprised you agree_

_From Iwa-Chan: Shut up and do not confront Kageyama or any of his team. This isn't our secret, Oikawa._

_To Iwa-Chan: what kind of person do you think I am Iwa????_

_From Iwa-chan: I'm serious, Tooru. This isn't something we can spread around. Kageyama could be put in danger and even kicked off his team for lying about this._

That text halts the third year; Kageyama could be kicked off his team? Oikawa recognized how hard it was for Iwaizumi to convince the school board that he should play volleyball in his first year. Hell, he went to fight up against the school. But they could kick a kid off for lying about their classification? 

Playing volleyball without that adorable little kohai of his standing across the net set shrivers down his spine.

"I do not play volleyball for Tobio-Chan," words blurt out of his mouth, filling up his empty room. The echo that follows almost frightens him, but not nearly as much as the actual content of his words did.

"I mean, Tobio is a stable rival, and if he gets kicked off his team, the only other opponent I'll have is Ushiwaka," another shiver runs down Tooru’s back.

_To Iwa-Chan: How do I help him?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uwu-oikawa)


End file.
